Mech/Strat/Offensive
Offense in QONQR is key for gaining control of a territory. Here is some information that could help with your offensive strategy. Tips *Your bread and butter attacks for offense are Shockwave and Plasma Beam. *The best time to use Zone Assault is when you know you are hitting the defenders Seekers and can't afford the ordinance cost for Plasma Beam or Nanomissile. Their increased shields make them good fodder to chew up their Seekers and the surviving bots will be left behind to attack any passive defensive formations your opponent deploys. Now let's look at the various offensive abilities in detail. 'Zone Assault' Benefit *No additional cost to deploy. *Max range at 40 miles. *Its increased shields make them a viable, free, option to decreasing the defenders Seekers. Drawback *Weaker than Shockwave. *Lower nano cost means you can deploy more before running out of nanos however this also means that you will begin overheating your scope sooner than you would with Shockwave. Pro Tip *Use this against Seekers when you can't afford a DPF Core or Nanomissile. The bots left behind have good shields that will help you along towards your Defensive Strategy. 'Shockwave' Benefit *No additional cost to deploy. *The strongest, free, short range attack. *Max range at 25 miles. *Strong against defending Deflection, Zone Assault, and Shockwave. Drawback *Weak shields make them very uneffective against defending Seekers. Pro Tip *Use this to tear apart your targets Deflections and Zone Assaults. 'Plasma Beam' Benefit *No Nanobot Cost. *Baseline damage is comparable to Nanomissile. *Leaves no Nanos behind so the enemy doesn't know who launched it. *Cannot be countered by defending Seekers so they are extremely effective against them. *Energy Cost reduced from 75 to 50. Drawback *Very short range, topping out at 10 miles. *You must buy the Ion Cannon from the Depot first before you can fire your beam, even if you have already bought the ordinance required. *This requires a DPF Core ordinance per deployment, or 500 Qredits per use. *Using this still counts against your scopes heat indicator. Pro Tip *You'll find yourself using this more than previously established to wipe out the defenders Seekers. 'Nanomissile' Benefit *At max level this has a 400 mile radius. *Baseline damage is comparable to Plasma Beam. *Low Nano Cost (1,200 at max level) which means more deployments available to you. Drawback *You must buy the MX Rack from the Depot first before you can deploy missiles, even if you have already bought the ordinance required. *This requies a Nanomissile ordinance per deployment, or 1,000 Qredits per use. *Low Nano Cost means you'll overheat your scope faster if firing in rapid succession. Pro Tip *Use this at end game, or when you've ran out of territories to conquer. *You can also help out a neighbor by firing these over the fence. *If your target is within a 10 mile range, use Plasma Beam instead. 'Bot Booster' Benefit *Increases your damage output by 5% for all of your faction members on that zone for every 2,000 nanos deployed. (Maxed out at 100% increase with 40,000 Nanos) *At max level you can drop 5,000 nanos in one shot making it very friendly on your scopes heat indicator and immediately increasing all your factions damage on that zone by 10%. *The effect of this stacks with other friendly factions deployments. The 40,000 limit is for all friendly deployments on that zone and not just your own. Drawback *You must buy the Amplifier from the Depot first before you can deploy missiles, even if you have already bought the ordinance required. *This requires an AmpFuse ordinance per deployment, or 10,000 Qredits per use. Pro Tip *When you find a zone that has a very large bot count, drop a couple of these bad boys (if you can afford it) on the zone and then start firing away. The high shields of these and the mass number immediately deployed will make it tough for the current zone holder to destroy them before you've gotten your use out of them. *These are best used as a coordinated attack for multiple people of your faction hitting a zone with a very high nanobot count. 'UPGRADING OFFENSES' #Upgrade your Bot Tank first, the more bots you have available the more you can deploy while leveling up. #Upgrade your Damage Enhancer second, this affects all of your damaging abilities and even boosts the effectiveness of some of your defensive abilities like Seekers. #Here you have a choice, depending on how the fight has been going you can either start upgrading your other offensive abilities like the MX Rack, Ion Cannon, and the Amplifier OR you can start working on your defenses so the zones you've taken over are a little harder to destroy. 'UPGRADING DEFENSES' #Once you are in the defending aspect of the game begin upgrading your Shield Enhancer as soon as possible. #When maxed out you can then work on some of the alternate defense abilities by upgrading your Galvic Stryke and Amplifier. Category:Strategy Category:Attack